Disturbed Minds think the Clearest
by snow-white-fairest-one-of-all
Summary: Coraline thought that she was fine. The Beldam was defeated and her life was finally back to normal. Or so she thought, but then the dreams started. Then the delusions. After one particularly violent night her parents sent her to the mental hospital. Now she is back but the worst is soon to come. And this time they just might not escape. Based on the movie with a little of the book
1. Chapter 1

I should have known that something was going to go wrong the day I got home. The fog around the Pink Palace was so thick that I couldn't see three feet out of the window. And there was an ache in my bones that just suggested that something was coming. When my parents pulled up they looked back at me with worry shining in their eyes. It was my first time home after they put me away.

She gave them a small smile and hopped out of the car. She wasn't afraid of the house. Nor was She afraid of what was in the inside. No, she was afraid of what was in the _other _house lurking behind the small door. Her mom told her that they had papered over it immediately after they had sent her away and that it was as good as gone. But she knew that the Beldam was lurking behind it plotting her revenge. When she walked up to the house the doors were thrown open and I was welcomed by a parade of people. Ms. Spink and Forcible got to her first wrapping her in their arms and nearly strangling her with the strong smell of incents and oolong tea. Mr. Bobinski was next and he picked her up and threw her into the air telling her how the mice were pleased to see the savior return once more. When she finally got inside she saw the one person she wanted to see more than anyone else.

"Hey Jonesy, nice to see you again."

She couldn't help but smile and run towards him wrapping him in a tight hug "It's nice to see you too Why- were- you-born."

She had seen him every other week, but it was nice to see him without being surrounded by doctors with their needles at the ready.

After things had calmed down Coraline and Wybie retreated up to her room that looked as barren and boring as usual.

"So what did they do to you in there?" Wybie asked playing with a loose string on Coraline's bedspread

"Nothing really," she shrugged "just shot me up with a lot of meds."

"You got to take them still?" he asked looking at her suit case in curiosity.

"Yup," she said pulling her small satchel out and dumping its contents in front of her. Four pill bottles rolled out and Wybie picked one up and squinted at the small print.

"Anti-psychotics?" he asked apprehensively

Coraline smiled and shrugged "They really think I made up the whole thing in my mind." They were silent for a moment. "You believe me right?" she asked finally not being able to stand the silence anymore "You know I didn't make it up, right?"

Wybie gave her a small smile and took up her hands in his gloved ones, some things never changed. "Of course I believe you. I was living it with you. Remember we both defeated that hand. Together."

She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Wybie. I knew I could count on you."

He smiled into her now brown hair, missing its vibrant blue coloring. It was good to be able to hold her like this again. He missed her so much when she had been away. "I won't let anything hurt you Jonesy I promise you."


	2. Chapter 2

Coraline woke up with Wybie's arms wrapped tightly around her. It was the middle of the night and the crickets were chirping . She smiled as she pulled herself free. She cricked her neck and looked around her room. Her old night light was burning brightly making it look like stars were glittering on the ceiling. Wybie wined next to her and was reaching around the bed his hands searching for her once again. She laughed as he shivered and she placed the old quilt over him.

She tried to ignore the squeaking. She tried to dismiss the shadows that danced along the baseboards. But as she was trying to lay back down she couldn't see anything else. She groaned and reached for her meds and opened the first bottle of anti-psychotics. She shook out one pill and was just about to pop it in her mouth when she thought it over.

"Just one more time." she said sitting back up and putting her feet slowly down on the floor.

"Corey," Wybie moaned wiping his sleepy eyes "what are you doing?"

"I'm getting a glass of water," she hissed "go back to sleep."

"Corey there is a glass of water right next to the bed...what's really going on."

"Nothing why-were you-born. Go back to sleep." she said walking out of the door and quietly down the stairs.

Wybie groaned and hit his head against the pillow again. "You know I actually had full nights sleep while you were gone." he threw the covers from his and stood up following her "Oh how I missed this."

He found her follwoing something into the famiyl room, the one with the little door. He gasped and ran silently to her making it to the door just in time to see a white mouse sneak under the little door that Coraline was kneeling at.

"Holy shit," he whispered causing Coraline to jump and look over her shoulder at him. "it's real. It really is real."

She raised an eyebrow her brown hair falling into her eyes. "Are you saying that you didn't really believe me?"

Wybie shook his head and came to sit down next to her "No I believed you but after you were taken away I kind of started to doubt it. Like maybe, because I was a little kid, I imagined it with you."

"Well if you are seeing it then I guess that I'm really not crazy." she said handing him the pill bottle. "I didn't take them. Just in case that if I did they would disappear. I wouldn't get my chance to tell the other mother that I wasn't afraid of her anymore."

Wybie reached out a hand and pulled her into him. She let her head rest on his shoulder and sighed as he smoothed back her brown hair. "You're not crazy Jonesy. If anything I am even crazier than you."

She laughed and lifted her head up "Well you are my personal stalker so you would know." SHe stood and offered her hand to pull him up with her.

"Oh ha ha ha you're slaying me." he said putting an arm over her shoulders and walking back up the stairs and back to bed.


End file.
